


Крест

by Noctis_Karell



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: для каждого свой крест





	Крест

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Master_Igri  
> Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, пафос

Сердце билось тихо. Почти неслышно. Из страшной раны на груди обильно текла кровь.  
  
Сара знала, что если она выдернет из податливо мягкой плоти острие своего крыла, то человек, лежащий рядом, умрет мгновенно.  
  
От ее клинков не спасали ни бронированные доспехи, ни толстые металлические стены корабля.  
  
Вокруг шумела горячка боя, но Сара словно находилась не здесь, инстинктивно защитившись от всех псионическим барьером. Так же, на инстинктах, привитых ей на генном уровне, она вонзила костяной клинок в подобравшегося слишком близко террана.  
  
«Джим, – мысленно позвала она, пытаясь пробраться сквозь пелену боли, охватившую чужой разум, – ты слышишь меня, Джим?»  
  
Тот открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но кровавая пена вырвалась из горла вместо слов.  
  
«Я не хотела, – Сара опустила голову, скрывая лицо под сегментированными прядями. – Это была не я».  
  
«А кто? – спросила она саму себя. – Не человек. Зерг, призвание которого убивать».  
  
«Кто побеждает?» – мысль Джима была тихой, словно осенний ветер, шуршащий листьями. Сара отчетливо увидела эту картинку в чужом сознании. И улыбнулась. Тогда Джим впервые дал ей понять, что она ему нравилась. Не как красивая девушка, не как опасный ликвидатор и правая рука Менгска, а просто как человек. Не словами, не мыслями – крепкими объятиями, в которых она чувствовала себя в безопасности.  
  
«Мы почти победили», – ответила она. К чему врать умирающему? Она бы не хотела, чтобы лгали ей. Джим не выжил бы, даже прибудь сюда мгновенно толпа медиков.  
  
«Жаль», – словно выдох, снова погружаясь в воспоминания. Теперь она видела проблески солнца, чьи лучи пробивались из-за туч, освещая покрытые инеем деревья. Поздняя осень, холодно, но не им. Лежа на кровати, Джим указывал ей на переплетение узоров внизу оконного стекла, а она не без грусти думала, что отпуск скоро закончится. А второго такого могло и не быть. Как предчувствовала.  
  
«Ты меня ненавидишь?» – этот вопрос мучил ее давно. Наверное, с того момента, как она стала Королевой Клинков. И пусть в его мыслях она не находила ненависти, ей просто хотелось услышать это. И поверить, в конце концов.  
  
«Вначале – да. За то, что не мог быть с тобой».  
  
Крови становилось все больше, сердце постепенно сбивалось с ритма и звучало все тише.  
  
«Не уходи», – она просила не Джима, а кого-то выше. Кого-то сильнее и могущественнее, чем она сама. Глупо, потому что Сара даже не представляла, кто бы это мог быть.  
  
Она воскрешать из мертвых не могла.  
  
Вспомнился Наруд, сумевший создать гибриды людей и зергов. Они жили, выживали даже несмотря на страшные раны. Абатур был намного умнее сумасшедшего ученого.  
  
«Джим, мы можем тебя вылечить».  
  
«Сара, прошлое в прошлом».  
  
Снова видение. Короткий поцелуй перед вылазкой на Тарсонис. Последний взгляд глаза в глаза. И не нужно было читать мысли, чтобы ощутить чувства, связавшие их двоих.  
  
«Ты сможешь жить, Джим».  
  
«Остановись, – его мысли стали еле слышны, вместе с уходящим дыханием. – Я хочу умереть человеком. Если я важен для тебя, то пойми... – он с трудом выдавил сквозь кашель: – Если ты все еще та Сара, которую я любил».  
  
Она могла его спасти. И этим предать. Или предать саму себя, оставив все, как есть?  
  
На ее долю выпало уже много крестов, которые она продолжала нести. Тысячи смертей, миллионы невиновных, которым пришлось умереть ради того, чтобы жил ее Рой. Но казалось, что эта смерть раздавит ее…  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Джимми, – вслух произнесла она, и как можно осторожнее вынула из груди острие.  
  
Джим слабо сжал ее руку, отдавая последнее тепло, и замер, стекленеющим взглядом смотря на потолок.  
  
Королева Клинков возложила на свои плечи новую тяжесть. Ей предстояло пройти с ней сквозь бесконечность. И никому не отдать, никому не помолиться об избавлении.  
  
Ведь единственный бог, которого Сара знала – была она сама.


End file.
